Pequeñas palabras
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Todos sabemos que el fuerte de InuYasha jamás fueron las palabras. ० Serie de relatos cortos sin conexión.
1. Te quiero

**Disclaimer: **Si esto fuera mio Naraku hubiera muerto mucho antes y Kagura hubiera vivido ¬¬.

Bueno, InuYasha es un bruto con las palabras, así que pensé en hacer esta serie de Drabbles, más que nada, inspirados en su poca capacidad demostrativa con las mismas.(?)

* * *

**Pequeñas palabras**  
_Drabble uno.  
_«Te quiero»

* * *

—Vamos, dilo —suplicó ella por milésima vez—. No es justo que sólo yo lo diga —se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

—Fhe.

La chica cruzó sus brazos y giró la cabeza indignada, él la miró divertido, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Ella, ante esto, comenzó a gimotear, InuYasha lo sabía porque veía en su espalda pequeños espasmos y la oía. Roló los ojos y posó una mano en su hombro.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —dijo él tratando de subirle el ánimo.

—¡Sí lo es! —gritó y sacudió su hombro.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo diga si ya lo sabes?

—Porque me gusta cuando lo dices —admitió sonrojada.

Pero ni con eso iba a ceder, no lo diría. Le gustaba verla encaprichada por una estupidez —al menos para él lo era— y era divertido molestarla. Aunque estaba segura que _cierta persona_ iba a regañarle por hacerlo, ¡pero es que era tan genial!

Vio como se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista, le pareció la imagen más tierna del mundo. Una suave brisa sopló y, como si todo estuviera en su contra y pretendiese hacerlo sentir culpable, trajo consigo el olor de sus lágrimas.

La niña levantó la vista con ojos llorosos.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicar con cara de perrito mojado.

_¡Oh, por Kami!, _pensó y roló los ojos. Dio una zancada y quedó frente a frente con ella, extendió sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. La chica sonrió y él también lo hizo.

—Te quiero —le susurró y la chica soltó una risita.

Él no emitió ningún sonido.

—A mí también me costó mucho sacarle esas palabras —dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de un árbol.

Los dos presentes se giraron y vieron a la mujer —alta, de cabello negro y azabache y unos profundos ojos chocolate— que ahí estaba parada. La niña le saludó y una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro.

—Hola, mamá.

Kagome se acercó a su hija y a su esposo y les dio un beso a cada uno.

—Y no sabes cuanto me costó —dudó y los miró—, cuanto me _cuesta._

La niña rió y se levantó discretamente para ir a jugar. Amaba a sus padres demasiado, pero sabía cuando venían peleas entre ellos (cosa que no era nada agradable ver), y ese era un momento-de-pelea.

—Fhe.

—No trates de negarlo, InuYasha, sabes que digo la verdad —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa; él también sonrió y la abrazó, pegó su boca a su oído y susurró sus palabras favoritas.

—Te amo.

Kagome soltó una risita y se volteó a besarlo. Oyeron un ruidito de disgusto a sus espaldas.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Izayoi— ¡A mami se las dices más fácil, además a ella le dices «te amo» y a mi «te quiero»!

_Ay, mierda, ¿qué no es lo mismo?_ InuYasha supo lo que se le venía encima, así que se escondió detrás de Kagome.

—¡No es justo! —repitió— ¡Dímelas a mí también, papi!

Kagome se empezó a carcajear y él frunció el ceño.

—Adelante, «_papi_»—se burló, en medio de carcajadas, lo cual causó que le hanyô gruñera.

Cierto que amaba a su esposa y a su hija, pero entre esas dos uban a termnar enloqueciéndolo.

Suspiró, ese iba a ser un lago día.

* * *

_**Reeditado el 27/01/2014.**_


	2. Kagome está pesada

**Disclaimer: **Bla, bla, bla, InuYasha y cía., son de Rumiko T. ;D

* * *

**Pequeñas palabras  
**_Drabble dos.  
_«Kagome está pesada»

* * *

—¡Eres un tonto! —chilló ella con los ojos llorosos. Él suspiró. Odiaba ver a Kagome en ese estado, y más el saber que era su culpa.

Intentó acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero ésta se alejó.

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!

Suspiró. Sabía que era un tonto.

Es como si con Izayoi no hubiera aprendido: cuando Kagome estaba embarazada, más convenía no hacer comentarios que incluyeran las palabras gorda, redonda, grande o algo por el estilo. De haber sabido que volvería a ser así no la hubiera dejado embarazada.

_Claro, sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te lo creas, _le decía su vocesita interior

Volvió a suspirar.

—Tonto, tonto, tonto —esa mujer seguía con lo mismo. Lo miró—. ¡Eres un tonto!

—Lo sé —susurró. Kagome, sorprendida, lo volteó a ver, él le mostró una pequeña y tímida sonrisa— ¿Lo siento? —preguntó encogiéndose se hombros.

La azabache frunció el ceño y él movió una de sus orejas par captar aunque sea el más mínimo sonido de su mujer. Ese pequeño gesto distrajo la atención de la chica, que volteó hacia sus orejas. Y él vio en ellas la oportunidad perfecta de una disculpa, las movió a propósito y Kagome rió. Él sonrió y dejo que la chica jugara con sus orejas a su gusto. Perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron, ella sobre él, que soltó el aire de repente.

—K-Kagome, estás _muy pesada _—olió el disgusto en ella. Sí, había vuelto a meter la pata.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro_... Kagome contaba mentalmente para calmarse, pero no lo logró. Él supo que se venía lo peor, así que se pegó lo más posible al suelo, para aminorar el impacto.

—¡Siéntate!

* * *

_**Reeditedo el 27/02/1024.**_

* * *

Típico: InuYasha le dice gorda a Kagome y cagamos.(?)


	3. Kikyô

**Disclaimer: **Sólo la historia es mia, ¿qué? ¿pensaron que los personajes también lo eran? Pues ¡NO! Son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

**Dedicatoria: **A Lollipoop.~

**Nota previa sin importancia: **Volví a ver el capítulo en el que Kikyô revive y eso me llenó de pensamientos muy interesantes, por lo que decidí plasmar cómo se siente Kagome cada vez que escucha esa palabra salir de la boca del chico perro... Y esto prueba que InuYasha sigue siendo un tonto indiscreto.(?)

* * *

**Pequeñas palabras  
**_Drabble tres.  
_«Kikyô»

* * *

Se sentía a morir.

Odiaba que _esa_ palabra saliera de los labios de _ese_ hombre. Era la única palabra que la hacía sentir como un verdadero pedazo de carne inservible. Ni siquiera cuando le decía que su comida no era rica, ni cuando le reclamaba porque se iba a su época, o cuando le decía que coqueteaba frente a Kôga. Nada de eso se comparaba.

Ni siquiera hacía falta que la mirara y dijera esa palabra, esas cinco letras.

Lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, seguidas de espasmos. Pero decidió que era una estupidez llorar, así que se las secó y se levantó de la retraída posición en la que se encontraba, hecha un ovillo. Arregló su falda y entró a la cabaña donde todos dormían. Miró a Sango recargada en Kirara y a Miroku con una marca rojiza en su mejilla. Llegó a pensar, a considerar, que eran situaciones parecidas, pero negó en su interior.

Miroku coqueteaba con todas y les pedía cosas indecorosas. Y Sango le daba bofetadas, era diferente, porque el monje no tenía ningún vínculo sentimental con las chicas a las que les coqueteaba.

Además, InuYasha no le coqueteaba a nadie. Y nadie le coqueteaba a él.

Volvió a suspirar y se volvió a sentir inservible. Y a recordar la palabra.

Esa era la única palabra que le hacía sentir realmente mal.

La única que la hacía sentir completamente sucia.

Y estúpidamente indefensa.

Insegura de si misma.

Insufiencte.

Era_ Kikyô._

* * *

_**Reeditado el 27/02/2014.**_

No, no soy anti-Kikyô.


	4. Hijo

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha y los demás personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Rumiko.

* * *

**Pequeñas palabras.  
**_Drabble cuatro.  
_«Hijo»

* * *

El estrés y las ganas de decir _algo _que Shippô tenía en ese momento se sentían en el aire.

—Em...

InuYasha lo volteó a ver, y él dirigió su vista al piso.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y a tararear una canción que Kagome le había enseñado.

—Tu, tarara, lala...

InuYasha contó en su mente.

_Uno, dos, tres..._

—Yo. —Tragó.

...la misma cuenta desde hacía un buen rato.

Volteó nuevamente a ver a Shippô.

—¿Qué?

—No, no. Nada, nada —y volvió a voltear a ver al piso y tararear la misma aburrida canción de antes—. Tu, tarara, lala...

_Uno, dos, tres..._

—Eh, InuYasha —le llamó de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... No, no, nada.

Y volvió a ver el piso.

Al hanyo le empezó a palpitar una vena en la frente. ¡Y es que ese niño podía ser muy molesto! Habían estado con la misma rutina, al menos, desde hacía diez minutos. Shippô se giraba, le llamaba y luego no le decía nada.

InuYasha estaba irritado.

—Tu, tarara, lala...

_Uno, dos, tres..._

—InuYasha

—¿¡Qué!? —Recalcó cada letra por separado, como si estuviera deletreando.

—Es que yo... —Se sonrojó y negó—. No, nada, olvídalo.

Él bufó.

—Tu, tarara, lala...

_Uno, dos, t.-_

—InuYa...

—¡Ya escúpelo, Shippô!

El zorrito saltó del susto. Volteó a ver a InuYasha y se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Es que, yo... —Hizo una pausa e InuYasha juraba que diría "_no, nada_"—. Bueno —prosiguió—, tú ves que le digo a Kagome mamá, ¿no?

InuYasha asintió. Desde hacía poco había comenzado a decirle mamá a Kagome; con tanto tiempo viajando juntos, a nadie le sorprendió que lo hiciera.

—Pues yo...

—¿Querías saber si me molestaba? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Shippô negó.

—No, no, no era eso.

Al ver que se quedaba callado, InuYasha, con un gesto de mano, le invitó a continuar.

—Pues, ya que le digo a Kagome mamá, yo creo que tendría que haber alguien a quien le dijera papá y pues...

—¿¡Qué!? —Saltó InuYasha; Shippô se encogió, _sabía que sería una mala idea_—. ¡Kagome tiene una pareja! ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿cuándo?! ¡Shippô!

Al aludido lo costó horrores no soltar la carcajada. InuYasha era un tonto.

—No, eso no era lo que te iba a decir —dijo mordiéndose la lengua.

InuYasha se tranquilizó.

—Fhe.

Shippo miró el suelo y volvió a jugar con sus dedos.

—Pues yo...

—Shippô —le llamó con tono de advertencia. Odiaba las pausas.

Shippô le miró y comenzó a soltar palabras al azar, como si fuesen vómito.

—Lo que pasa es que yo a Kagome le digo mamá, pues ella es como mi mamá desde hace tiempo, pero es raro no tener a alguien a quién decirle papá, aunque se me haría raro decirle papá a Miroku, él es algo así como mi tío y si le dijera papá a él tendría que decirle mamá a Sango que es com una tía y... —Su timbre de voz alterado bajó hasta lo que era sólo un susurro—. Tú eres lo más parecido a un padre que tengo y yo...

Los ojos del hanyô se suavizaron.

_Así que eso era..._

No importaba que dijera que Shippô era un mocoso malcriado (que esa impresión nadie se la quitaría), se había encariñado con él. Por eso, aunque su _problema_ le había tomado por sorpresa, no se le hizo nada extraño.

Shippô le volteó a ver con pena.

—Yo...

—¿Querías decirme papá a mí? —preguntó él. El pequeño bajó la cbaeza.

—Lo siento, sabía que era una mala idea. Cuando le dije a Kagome ella me dijo que estaba bien pero yo... Ya me voy.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

Y a él se le cruzó una loca idea por la cabeza. Sí, en definitiva muy loca.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo iba a perseguir el resto de su vida, pero ¡hey! Él no era precisamente una persona cautelosa con las palabras, ¿o sí? Además, era necesario.

Se recostó en el cesped y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, cerró los ojos y decidió sonar despreocupado.

—Pues para mí está bien... _hijo_.

Shippô se detuvo y lo miró. InuYasha se percató de ese movimiento pero no se movió.

El pequeño yôkai se sonrojó y salió corriendo a la aldea.

Y por el rostro de InuYasha apareció una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Reeditado el 27/01/2014.**_


	5. Kagome

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. _Lloro, lloro_.

* * *

**Pequeñas palabras.  
**_Drabble cinco.  
_«Kagome»

* * *

InuYasha llegó al claro a donde había visto que se dirigían algunas serpientes caza-almas y se detuvo. Volteó en todas direcciones y entonces la vio: Kikyô estaba recargada contra un árbol mientras sus fieles serpientes le llevaban provisiones.

Se acercó. La sacerdotisa le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, pero él no lo hizo, sino que simplemente le sonrió de manera triste.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió, honestamente preocupado.

—No es mi mejor época, pero me recuperaré.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no en uno incómodo, pues entre ellos sobraban las palabras. La sola compañía del otro les sentaba excelente a ambos. Kikyô cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza contra el árbol. InuYasha estudio sus facciones, realmente Kikyô _era hermosa_. Al igual que siempre le pasaba cuando la veía, odió a Naraku por arruinar aquello que hubiese sido ciertamente perfecto.

Un sonido lejano lo alertó y movió las orejas en dirección a este. Parecía venir de la aldea. Jaló aire.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la mujer—. Estás demasiado tenso.

—Kagome tiene fiebre, pero no quiere irse a su época porque dice que nos retrasará —giró el rostro hacia la aldea.

—¿Y no dice la verdad? —Kikyô no lo dijo con mala intención, e InuYasha lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que la mujer no alcanzó a ver.

—Ese no es el punto, el punto es que está enferma.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Kikyô bajó la cabeza y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Porque saber que ahora ella no era la única que ocupaba el corazón y la mente de InuYasha, dolía. Intentó no pensar cosas tristes, no pensar en cómo su bonita relación se había ido al caño y ahora no podía prosperar, realmente lo intentó, pero no lo logró.

Trató de consolarse con la promesa. E incluso se lo dijo a su visitante.

—Recuerda que me hiciste una promesa —los hombros de él se tensaron una milésima de segundo, pero después se relajó de nuevo.

—No quisiera hablar de eso en este momento, Kikyô.

La mujer volvió a bajar la vista.

—Ve con ella —sentenció—, ve a cuidarla. Cerca de aquí hay un prado de hierbas medicinales, elige unas que parecen hojas de pino —recomendó—, ayudan a las altas temperaturas corporales.

InuYasha la miró por un largo rato, asintió y salió corriendo. No hicieron falta más palabras para que Kikyô supiera que se lo agradecía.

Pero aún así, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la realidad. De cómo estaban las cosas y de que ahora ella no era la única prioridad de InuYasha, que su nombre no era el único que ocupaba la cabeza del hanyô. Ahora había otra palabra que daba vueltas dentro de la misma.

Una palabra que nombraba a una persona alegre y poderosa.

Una palabra que la hacía sentirse realmente sola.

Una que, egoístamente, desearía no existiera.

Una que, a pesar de todo, no podía odiar.

Era _Kagome_.

.

* * *

Ya había un drabble de cómo se siente Kagome cuando escucha «Kikyô», pero ¡hey! ¿Cómo se siente Kikyô cuando escucha «Kagome»? No se trata de ser injustos.


End file.
